Abhang
by callisto24
Summary: Jess empfindet das Bedürfnis sich selbst zu bestrafen.


Titel: Abhang

Fandoms: Heroes/Gilmore Girls

Charaktere: Jess Mariano, Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel(Sylar) und Peter werden erwähnt.

Genre: Slash, Crossover

Rating: Gute Frage – Weder Porn noch Smut, aber fragwürdige Inhalte zwingen mich zu NC-17

Warnungen: Heroes: Gedacht während Season3, aber keine richtigen Spoiler. Passt eigentlich auch in Season2

Gilmore Girls: Nach allen Staffeln

Depri, Angst, Prostitution, Andeutung von Petrellicest…

Inhalt: Jess leidet unter dem Bedürfnis, sich selbst bestrafen zu wollen.

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld.

*

Jess Mariano hatte sich nicht verändert, zumindest glaubte er daran, oder er wollte daran glauben.

Gut – von Zeit zu Zeit war er schwach geworden. Von Zeit zu Zeit hatte er versucht, einen Anker zu finden, einen Grund, warum er sein Leben in geregelte Bahnen lenken sollte, warum er wenigstens den Anschein erwecken konnte, als versuche er, einer Normalität nachzugehen, die ihm doch zutiefst zuwider war, ihm stets zuwider gewesen war.

Rory war so ein Versuch gewesen. Eigentlich mehrere Versuche. An sie hatte er sich länger geklammert, als an andere Möglichkeiten. An sie und an Luke. Beide stellten eine Konstante in seinem Leben, die einzige Konstante, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Und beide hatten ihm eine Chance geboten, als niemand anderes dies auch nur in Erwägung zog.

Dafür war er dankbar, fühlte er sich verpflichtet, dankbar zu sein. Und zugleich auch angewidert, zwangen ihn doch gerade diese beiden Menschen immer wieder, sich zu verstellen.

Manchmal jedoch ergaben sich Situationen, während derer ihm dies nicht gelang. Manchmal – zum Glück selten und immer seltener, konnte er die Erwartungen, denen nachzukommen er zumindest versuchte, den Anschein zu erwecken, beim besten Willen nicht einmal versuchen zu erfüllen.

Tief in ihm schlummerte ein Bedürfnis, das er vor niemandem zugeben konnte, vor niemanden in Stars Hollow – soviel war auf jeden Fall sicher.

Er dachte, dass er diesen Drang hinter sich lassen konnte, lange Zeit hatte er dies wirklich geglaubt, sich wirklich bemüht, ein Leben zu finden, das vor Lukes Augen, das sogar vor Rory bestehen konnte, sollte sie doch noch einmal bei ihm vorbeisehen wollen, so unwahrscheinlich dies auch war.

Rory war beschäftigt, immer beschäftigt. Und Luke war zufrieden. Er wollte nicht mehr wissen, als den Schimmer der Realität, den Jess ihn sehen ließ. Dass er in einem Buchladen arbeitete, dass er sich gut über Wasser hielt, dass er sein Leben im Griff hatte. Dass er sogar hin und wieder mit seiner Mutter sprach. Nicht einmal ihr würde er es sagen, wenngleich sie vielleicht am ehesten nachvollziehen konnte, was es war, das ihn trieb.

Und doch würde er… wollte er ihr das nicht antun. Nicht die Wahrheit, nicht die formlose Sehnsucht, nicht den unstillbaren Wunsch, nicht das Bedürfnis sich selbst bestrafen zu müssen. Niemand musste davon wissen. Niemand außer den wenigen Männern, die unmittelbar damit zu tun hatten.

Manchmal fragte Jess sich, ob es mit Gabriel zu tun hatte. Mit Gabriel, der so schüchtern, und so unsicher gewirkt hatte. Und der ihn doch so rücksichtslos nahm, als erwache ein anderer in ihm, genau in dem Augenblick, in dem Jess einwilligte, in dem Jess mit ihm ging.

Gabriel war soviel älter gewesen als er, wenn auch nicht so alt wie der Football-Trainer gewesen war, der ihm immer gesagt hatte, dass Jess nichts wert wäre, dass er es nicht wagen durfte zu hoffen, dass die Mannschaft eher kollektiven Selbstmord beginge, als Jess auch nur von weitem anzusehen.

Und natürlich bedrohte er ihn, natürlich erzählte der Mann ihm, was die anderen Jungs mit ihm machen würde, wenn er ihm nicht zu Willen wäre.

Er machte ihm klar, dass er allein in dieser Sache blieb, und Jess wusste besser, als dieser jemals glauben konnte, dass er wirklich alleine war, und nicht nur mit ihm.

Und so schlimm war es gar nicht – so versuchte Jess sich einzureden. Nicht unerträglich, und nach einer Weile nicht einmal mehr furchteinflößend.

Schmerzhaft, das schon. Aber vielleicht sogar beinahe die Belohnung wert, die er erhielt, wenn es vorbei war.

Etwas Süßes, einen Klaps auf die Schulter, einen kleinen Beweis, dass er etwas geleistet hatte, etwas, das für jemanden Bedeutung besaß.

Und das war ungewohnt genug, um das Interesse des Jungen zu wecken, zumindest während der Zeiten, die seine Mutter mit glasigem Gesichtsausdruck und nicht ansprechbar in den Winkeln der Stadt verbrachte, von denen Jess froh war, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr dorthin mitnahm. Nicht mehr, da er nun alt genug war, um auch alleine seine Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Und Jess wurde älter, und der Football-Trainer war nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung, wenn auch ein unangenehmer Schmerz, ein dumpfer Druck irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein, an den zu denken, den überhaupt wahrzunehmen Jess tunlichst vermied.

Er wurde älter, und klüger, und er erkannte, was geschehen war, erkannte auch was es bedeutete. Und er erkannte, zu was es ihn gemacht hatte. Jess war klug, klug genug, um zu wissen, dass er Hilfe brauchte.

Aber er war auch stolz. Jess war stolz genug, sich das selbst zu suchen, was er brauchte.

Und das tat er auch.

Es war nicht einmal so schwer.

Das war seine Stadt. New York war seine Heimat, und in New York gab es alles. Man musste nur wissen wo.

Nicht lange musste Jess warten. Nicht lange, bis der erste Wagen hielt. Auch die Lüge ging ihm leicht über die Lippen. Er wusste, dass er jünger aussah, als er war. Aber er wusste auch, dass darin sein Vorteil lag. Und natürlich glaubten sie ihm, wollten ihm glauben.

Und sie zahlten, zahlten gut.

Jess tat es nicht oft, nur dann, wenn er es brauchte. Wenn er den Drang fühlte, oder wenn der Selbsthass überhand nahm. Wenn er spürte, dass es an der Zeit war, etwas zu tun, seinen Verstand gerade zu rücken, sich selbst zu vergessen, es zuzulassen, gebraucht zu werden – missbraucht zu werden.

Natürlich war es besser geworden. Erwachsen zu sein, selbstständig zu sein, bot eine Art von Halt, eine Gelegenheit dem Bedürfnis sich der Willkür eines anderen zu überlassen, entgegenzutreten. Manchmal dachte Jess sogar, dass es vorbei sei, dass er es nicht mehr brauche, dass er nun normal war, ein normaler Mensch, der ohne Geheimnisse, ohne dunkle Flecken überleben konnte.

Doch dann fand er sich wieder an einer dieser Straßen. Weil es nichts anderes gab, das funktionierte. Weil es nicht genug Alkohol gab auf dieser Welt, um das Brennen in ihm zu vergessen. Weil keine Droge der Welt ihm helfen konnte, aus sich selbst zu flüchten, weil es zu qualvoll war, jemand anderem das zuzumuten, was früher oder später geschehen würde. Jemandem, der vielleicht etwas fühlte, das Jess nicht würde erwidern können.

Und deshalb stand er auch in dieser Nacht dort. Stand genau so, dass man ihn von der Straße aus sehen konnte, seine schmale Gestalt, das dunkle Haar, den immer noch jungenhaften Körper.

Und wie immer dauerte es nicht lange, bis ein Wagen hielt. Ein großer Wagen, ein schöner Wagen. Verdunkelte Scheiben erlaubten keinen Blick in das Innere, bis sich eine von ihnen öffnete.

„Wie viel?", erklang eine heisere Stimme aus dem Inneren.

Jess murmelte aufs Geradewohl eine Summe, die ihm bei einer Kundschaft wie dieser angemessen erschien. Offensichtlich sagte er das Richtige, denn die Wagentür öffnete sich, und Jess zögerte nicht.

Zuerst sah er den Mann nicht an, der am Steuer saß.

Jess schnallte sich an, ließ sich in die Polster zurücksinken, die angenehm nach teurem Leder dufteten, und vermied es weiterhin neben sich zu blicken.

Darauf kam es ihm an, sich selbst zu vergessen, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, und unabhängig davon, was es ihn kostete.

Der Mann fuhr ein wenig zu rasch, fast als riskierte er mit Absicht, die vorgeschriebene Geschwindigkeit zu überschreiten, fast als lege er es darauf an, von seinem Vorhaben abgehalten zu werden, wie auch immer dieses aussehen sollte.

Jess gab es auf, die Kurven zu zählen, die sie hinter sich ließen. Der Kontrollverlust war das Risiko allemal wert, das er einging. Und bislang hatte er sich noch immer zu helfen gewusst. Bislang war er noch niemandem begegnet, gegen den er sich nicht behaupten konnte, sollte es denn wirklich darauf ankommen.

Und nach einer Weile bog der Wagen in eine Seitenstraße ein, rollte ein Stück weiter und parkte dann in einem Hinterhof.

Die abgedunkelten Scheiben wären nicht einmal notwendig gewesen, bot doch die Abgeschiedenheit der Gegend ausreichenden Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken.

Jess löste den Gurt und wartete. Er hörte, wie der Mann sich bewegte, nahm aus den Augenwinkeln war, wie dieser sich selbst losschnallte, und schließlich langsam zu ihm umwandte.

Und dann vernahm er einen scharfen Laut, das Einsaugen der Luft zwischen den Zähnen. Und dieses Geräusch beinhaltete mehr Emotionen, als Jess gewohnt war, beinhaltete ein Erschrecken, das den jungen Mann aufblicken ließ.

Er sah hoch, und zur Seite. Sein Blick traf auf große, dunkle Augen, die ihn halb erschrocken, halb bewundernd anblickten.

Rasch sah Jess zur Seite.

Er war es gewohnt – vor allem in Situationen wie diesen – die Blicke gewohnt, die ihm folgten, und die ihm verdeutlichten, dass er gefiel.

Auch wenn Jess selbst es nicht glauben konnte, auch wenn er selbst an dem schiefen Mund, seinen krummen Beinen oder der einst gebrochenen Nase nichts als Makel erkennen konnte, so lernte er doch im Laufe der Jahre zu akzeptieren, dass er vor allem für ältere Männer eine attraktive Erscheinung darstellte.

Zugegeben – die meisten Männer, die ihm nachsahen, waren selbst entweder von der Natur oder aufgrund ihrer Lebensweise weniger gesegnet, und weit davon entfernt, ein Ideal darzustellen. Und Jess erwartete dies auch nicht. Er erwartete nicht mehr von sich, und von dem Mann, als dass er ihn gebrauchte und zurückließ, erfüllt mit jenem Gefühl von Ekel und Abscheu, das er hin und wieder spüren musste.

Hin und wieder – nur um zu wissen, dass er lebte, dass er sich noch nicht verloren hatte, und dass er noch etwas besaß, das verloren gehen konnte.

Aber dieser Mann war anders. Dieser Mann war schön. Wirklich schön. Jess schluckte trocken, und schlug die Augen nieder, als seine Gedanken sich verstrickten. Wieso sollte ein Mann, der so aussah, es nötig haben, jemanden am Straßenstrich zu suchen. Ein Mann wie dieser konnte alle haben, alle und jeden.

Jess riskierte einen weiteren Blick zur Seite. Die Augen des Mannes blieben auf ihn gerichtet, groß und erstaunt.

Sie waren dunkel, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Jess, dass sie einen helleren, wärmeren Ton enthielten, als seine eigenen ihm im Spiegel entgegen warfen.

Vielleicht lag es am schwachen Licht im Wagen, das ihn wenig erkennen ließ, vielleicht nur an der Färbung der Polster, doch Jess konnte mit einem Mal nicht umhin, die eine oder andere Ähnlichkeit zwischen sich selbst und dem Fremden zu entdecken.

Auch die dunklen Haare entsprachen sich, beinahe erschreckend. Nur die Bräune des anderen stach gegen Jess' eigene Blässe hervor. Und seine Züge wirkten härter, ausgeprägter, sein Gesicht eckiger, als Jess sein eigenes einschätzte.

Rasch wich er dem Blick des anderen aus, sah auf seine Knie, wartete ab.

Himmel – der Mann sah wirklich gut aus. Schlank und groß gewachsen, wenn auch nicht viel größer, als Jess selbst es war. Gut gekleidet, in Anzug und Krawatte, gehörte der Fremde eher in ein Büro oder auf vielleicht auf einen Empfang, als in eine Seitenstraße.

Jess spürte, wie sich die Wärme in seinem Schoß sammelte, fühlte wie sich sein Penis regte, noch bevor der andere Hand an ihn gelegt hatte.

Und es sah auch nicht so aus, als beabsichtige der Fremde in naher Zukunft eine Änderung der Situation herbeizuführen. Nein – stocksteif saß er neben Jess, rührte sich nicht, bis der Jüngere schließlich nicht anders konnte, als sich zu dem Mann umzudrehen.

Das Erstaunen, das er zuvor in dessen Augen entdeckt hatte, erfüllte diese noch immer. Die fein geschwungenen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, und sogar unter dem Jackett konnte Jess erkennen, wie sich der Brustkorb hob und wieder senkte.

„Du siehst aus wie…" Der Mann biss sich auf die Zunge, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, ein wenig fassungslos, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er vor sich erblickte. „Du siehst wirklich aus wie er", wiederholte der Fremde dann, und presste seine Lippen zusammen.

Jess räusperte sich. „Nun – das muss doch nicht unbedingt schlecht sein, oder?", fragte er dann leise, und der Mann lächelte plötzlich.

Kurz nur, das Lächeln flackerte über sein Gesicht, und verschwand wieder, als er seinen Kopf senkte.

Jess räusperte sich wieder. „Wer ist es denn, dem ich ähnlich sehe", fragte er dann, und beobachtete die Züge des anderen aufmerksam.

Dessen Stirn runzelte sich kurz, der Adamsapfel bewegte sich auffallend, als er vernehmlich schluckte, bevor sich sein Mund öffnete, und die Zunge über seine Lippe fuhr, ohne dass es dem Fremden selbst auffiel. Dieser befand sich in seiner eigenen Welt, einer anderen Welt, zu der Jess keinen Zugang besaß, von der nicht einmal eine Ahnung haben konnte.

Endlich entließ der Fremde hörbar die Luft aus seinen Lungen.

„Du siehst aus wie mein Bruder", antwortete er dann. „Du hast sein Haar, seine Augen, seine Lippen…"

Er schwieg, und schluckte wieder.

„Oh…", sagte Jess leise, und hauptsächlich, weil er nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

„Ich verstehe", fügte er dann etwas fester hinzu. Nun – er hatte ohnehin geahnt, dass dies nicht das Szenario war, auf das er abgezielt hatte. Nicht mit diesem Mann – nicht wenn er sich fraglos von dem Äußeren des Fremden angezogen fühlte. Es wäre keine Strafe, keine Erleichterung. Jess wusste nicht, was es wäre, und er entwickelte das deutliche Gefühl, dass er es auch nie erfahren würde.

„Dann…", murmelte er unsicher, und senkte seinen Kopf. „Dann fahren Sie mich vielleicht zurück."

Doch schnell, so schnell, dass Jess beinahe zusammenzuckte, beugte der andere sich zu ihm, und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er rasch, und fast ein wenig zu laut.

„Du… du verstehst nicht… er ist… mein Bruder… wir reden nicht miteinander… nicht mehr."

Er wich wider zurück, als fiele ihm mit einem Mal ein, dass er den anderen nicht bedrängen sollte.

„Ja dann…" Jess verstand nicht.

Der andere faltete seine Hände, und sah auf diese hinunter.

„Ich… ich vermisse ihn", gab er dann zu. Und ohne aufzusehen fuhr er fort: „Mein Name ist Nathan." Er räusperte sich. „Es… könnte sein, dass ich dich Peter nenne."

Ein Schauer rieselte Jess' Rücken hinab, ein angenehmer Schauer, doch er unterdrückte jede offensichtliche Reaktion.

„Ist gut", sagte er dann. „Ich heiße Jess."

Nathan nickte, und blinzelte seitwärts. „Er trägt seine Haare anders", sagte er dann. „Er trägt sie jetzt anders", verbesserte er sich, und drehte sich mit einem Mal zu Jess um, und nickte. „Früher sahen sie aus wie deine, ein wenig zumindest."

Nathan legte den Kopf schief, und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus. Als Jess keine Anstalten unternahm zurückzuweichen, ließ Nathan seine langen, sorgfältig manikürten Finger durch die Strähnen gleiten, die Jess, wenn er es wollte, über sein Gesicht fallen lassen konnte wie einen Vorhang, hinter dem zu verstecken angenehmer sein konnte, als der Wirklichkeit gegenüberzutreten.

Jess konnte nicht verhindern, dass zu zittern begann, als Nathan die vorderste Strähne zurückstrich, sie hinter seinem Ohr befestigte, und dann seine Hand gegen Jess Schläfe legte.

Nathans Finger fühlten sich kühl an gegen die Hitze, die Jess ins Gesicht stieg, und es gelang ihm kaum einen Seufzer zu unterdrücken, als der Mann mit seiner zweiten Hand vorsichtig Jess Hinterkopf umfasste, mit seinem Daumen Jess' Ohr streichelte.

Jess' Lippen öffneten sich, und ein Laut entfuhr ihm, ein Hauch nur, doch dieser ähnelte verdächtig einem Wimmern.

Für einen Moment glaubte er sich zu täuschen, doch dann sah er dass Nathans Mund sich wirklich zu einem Lächeln verzog, geradeso als habe er diese Reaktion erwartet, vielleicht sogar erhofft.

„Du magst das?", fragte er leise, und Jess schluckte, bevor er nickte.

„Ja", flüsterte er zurück.

Das war anders, so ganz anders, als er es erwartet hatte. Das böse Erwachen musste unweigerlich nahe sein, das dicke Ende kommen.

Vorsichtige Annäherungen existierten nicht. Die Männer nahmen sich, was sie wollten, und das ohne lang zu fragen.

Und genauso wollte Jess es auch, genauso brauchte er es.

Und dieser Mann – es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dieser Mann sein wahres Gesicht zeigte, seine Perversionen offenbarte. Perversionen, die höchstwahrscheinlich noch darüber hinausgingen, dass er seinen Bruder begehrte.

Jess schluckte wieder, und doch fühlte er wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt, das Blut durch seine Adern raste, und er fühlte wieder, dass sein Glied sich regte.

„Du bist schön", sagte Nathan plötzlich. „Weißt du das überhaupt?"

Jess errötete, und genierte sich zugleich dafür, wich Nathans Blick aus.

Doch dieser hielt sein Gesicht fest, bevor Jess sich abwenden konnte, hielt seine kühlen Hände gegen die erhitzte Haut gepresst.

„Doch, das bist du", wiederholte er. „Das bist du wirklich. Und er beugte sich vorwärts und küsste Jess, küsste die gelähmte Lippe, die so sehr der Peters glich, die zu küssen ihn beinahe schmerzte nach allem was geschehen war, und der er doch nicht widerstehen konnte, niemals würde widerstehen können.

11


End file.
